The Fazbear Friends
by Moxy the Fox and Brooklyn B
Summary: All are human... don't know how to summarize it... Rated M just in case... Hope Dirk the dire Wolf sees this


**Hello bros! Its a me moxy! Well here is a five nights fanfic by me, and i do not own five nights at freddys, if i did it would be awesome! :3 well on with my new story, and they are all human... heres a list of what they are like**

* * *

 **Freddy: short brown hair, dark blue eyes,brown T-shirt, blue jeans, and red high tops**

 **Bonnie: long purple hair in loose pony tail, crimson red eyes, bow-tie purple shirt,purple shorts, white tennis shoes**

 **Chica: short blond hair held back in a bun, pink eyes, a yellow shirt with rainbow letters 'LET'Z EAT!', jean skirt, long striped socks, and yellow** **converse**

 **foxy: long red hair, yellow eyes, red t-shirt, tan shorts, and _NIKE'S_ in a silver color **

**Theo** **: brown moe hawk, baby blue eyes, orange tank top, brown shorts, no shoes**

 **Toni: blue medium hair, green eyes, blue jacket unzipped, jeans, black army shoes**

 **Cake: short blond hair in a high pony, blue eyes, yellow belly shirt with rainbow letters'LET'Z PARTY!', pink skirt, orange tall shoes**

 **Goldie: just gold... XD! blond hair, black eyes, golden t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes**

 **Marion: long black hair, black eyes,black long sleeves,black jeans, black shoes... lots of black**

 **Spring: greenish blond hair, silver eyes, green tank top, blue jeans, greenish gray boots**

 **Mangle: pink long hair, yellow eyes, big pink bow, white t-shirt, pink shorts, same shoes as foxy**

 **XD sorry it toke long but on with the story!**

* * *

Freddy pov

"No chica, I don't want to help cook..." I say frowning at the 18 year old.

"Thats harsh Freddy" chica says slapping me

"OUCH! Chica!?" I yell, and she sticks up her middle finger

"I don't care!" chica walks away, waving here arms in the air

" tough luck, big bro" Theo laughs

"Shut up Theodore" I growl

"ok, bye big bro!" Theo runs away, then bonnie walks in smiling

"Hay Freddy" he smirks

"what did you do bon?" i say

"nothing Freddy, just laughing at my brother" he explains, as toni runs in

"He toke my makeup!" toni wines

"shut up!" bonnie yells at his younger brother

"will everyone be QUITE!" i yell" MEETING!" everyone comes to the stage

"what do ya' want landlubber" foxy says

"..." cake raises her hand

"what cake?" i ask

"is there pizza involved?" cake asks

"no..."

"i'm out of here!" cake leaves the room

"well, this meeting is for the new employees coming later today, and we have to be nice to them" I say

"why?" spring laughs

" your an idiot spring" Goldie faceplams

"we are both idiots" spring smiles

"you two are hopeless" mangle says

"yes they are lass" foxy looks at his friend

"where is marion?" i ask

"i'm here, i sleep in, sorry..." marion rubs the back of his neck

"it's ok marion" i say

* * *

 _later in moxy's pov_

"stop poking me dirk" i sigh

"fine" he growls

"whats wrong?"

"nothing, i'm just fine moxy" he gives a small smile

"ok" i park my truck at my new work place, 'Freddy fazbear pizza!', i loved this place when i was a kid, but that was when they had animatronics

"come one moxy, we don't have all day" dirk laughs at me, walking into the pizza place

"ok i coming!" i grab my hat, and run in the building

"what toke you so long moxy" dirk smirks

"shut up dirk" i growl, i then look around there was no one in the first room, but then i saw a tail bent over

"moxy..." dirk says looking at me

"i know... hello sir?" i ask the tail, and a male with purple hair

"oh hi! i'm bonnie!" he holds out his hand to me, i shake it

"i'm moxy, and this is dirk... my room mate" i say

"nice to meet you too dirk" bonnie smiles

"bite me" dirk smirks looking under the table

"what are you looking at dirk?" i ask

"the chicken..." dirk laughs

" my name is chica thank you" we hear muffled

"..."

"don't worry, she's always like this" bonnie says

"ok..." i say puzzled "where are the others?" i ask

"i have no idea" bonnie smiles

"i do!" chica comes out from under the table

"you have the hole time!?" bonnie yells

"we were playing hide and seek" chica says

"ok..." dirk says confused, a man with blue hair came in

"found... you?" the man says

"i'm moxy, and this is dirk" i say

"well, nice to meet you, i'm Toni!" toni smiles

"shut up toni, no one likes you" bonnie exclaims and throws his arms in the air

"are you brothers?" i laugh

"yes" they both say in key

"phfftttt...XD" dirk laughs

"calm down dirk" i say

"i will take you to the others if you want!" toni says

"thanks..."

* * *

 **A/N: how did you like my first chapter, plez keep reading my bro's!**


End file.
